Ultimate Spider-Man: Summer Spider
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Why do superheroes wear their underwear on the outside?" Peter gave Jay a dry expression. What the heck was she going on about now? They did not wear their underwear on the outside-well... "Huh...hey why do you wear it on the outside, Danny?" "Huh? I don't wear it on the outside." "Dude you so do!" "Er Sam you and Luke as well." "What? Oh shut it Jay!" "Idiots." "Ouch Ava."


**Prologue **

**Title: With Great Power comes Great Responsibility  
**

* * *

_Rated: T  
_

_Language: English  
_

_Genre: Humor/Romance/Friendship/Family/Drama/Action/Adventure  
_

__"Talking"

'Thoughts'_  
_

_Flash Backs_

__**Reading/Letters/Radio Com  
**

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" Mary Jane Watson other wise known as MJ was currently ranting to her fellow female companion. Turning she snatched the game magazine from her friends hands, "Hey! Pay attention to me Jay! Aren't you upset too?! Peter up and ditched us again!"

Jay Summers glanced up with a puzzled expression, her sunglasses of course hiding her green eyes as she spoke around her imported japanese candies, "Huh? Er should I be…?" of course Jay knew all about Peter being Spider-Man. It was easy since she was a mutant herself, one brother went to a school in Bayville and another was living in Hawaii. She has lived with Peter for about four years, "Chill MJ! It's Peter…he is always like that y'know?"

"Hah sticking up for Peter as always Jay?" Harry Osborn spoke up with a grin as he placed his hands on the raver styled girl's shoulders, "Don't worry MJ. I'll give him a good smack!"

"You better! Ooooh! I have to go. Class…you two?" MJ turned towards Harry and Jay with a curious expression as she held her books to her chest.

"Naw…free period for me till detention…y'know?" Jay snatched her magazine back with a cheerful smile before cowering and jumping up, "Aaaah~! MJ is gonna eat meeee!" with that cry and a laugh, Jay dashed off calling back, "Later Harry! MJ!"

"Hey!" Harry sighed a bit before sharing a grin with MJ, "See you later then, MJ." With that said and a mock salute he took off after the onyx haired girl.

Sighing a bit Jay was waiting by a window near the closed school doors. Jeez where was Peter? Well she would so make him take her along sometime…wait then she would have to be a superhero. Damn. That sucked…she doesn't do the tights. Also she would have to tell Peter she was a mutant. She only find out he was spidy by walking in on him…changing. Turning red Jay began to bash her head against the wall, "Gah! No! No! Baaaad!"

"You know that cannot be good for your brain cells." Harry remarked with a light laugh as he watched the girl smacking her head.

"My head and the wall are dating."

"That isn't a healthy relationship."

"Neither is Sora times floor."

"Kingdom Hearts on Crack?"

"Totally."

It was then the two heard a smack to the locked school doors and Peter crying in frustration. The two then shared a grin before opening the window. This was the normal start of the day for them…now what kind of teasing can they use right now against Peter?

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah it is very short because like it says it is a prologue.  
So if you like R&R. Thanks to those who read this, ghost it, review it, alert it, and favorite it!  
**

**This will of course have a mix of all. Since in Ultimate Spider-Man we have seen Captain America, Wolverine, The Hulk, Iron Man and what not while in the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes we have seen the similar and mentions. Though for the X-Men take it is more X-Men Evolution.  
**

****Original Character Profile

Full Name: Jay Summers

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: Like hell she will say

Hair: Onyx with rainbow bangs

Eyes: Green but wears rainbow raver contacts

Mutant Ability/Abilities: Currently N/A

Family: Scott Summers, Alex Masters, Parents (Deceased)

Best Female Friend: Mary Jane Watson

Friends: Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pride, Rouge

Job: Part-Timer at a Pizzeria

Style: Rainbow Raver

Favorite thing to say: Y'know, Super Fugebunnies on a hot summers day in Germany

Current Residence: Parker Household due to her getting kicked out of her appartment


End file.
